A vehicle is furnished with additional equipments such as car audio and navigator for the sake of driver's convenience. In general, the additional equipments are attached to a dash board in front of a driver's seat. The equipments including the audio and the navigator can be referred to as a Head Unit (H/U).
When vehicular equipments are digitized and mobile devices such as mobile phone and smart phone are widely used, services for interworking between the H/U and the mobile devices are developed. Thus, the H/U can expand and provide an application or a service offered by the mobile device as its function. For example, a navigation application or a service screen of the mobile device can be displayed the same in the H/U display device, and the mobile device can be controlled inside the H/U device.
Connection between the H/U sand the mobile device can be configured using a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) (e.g., Wireless Fidelity (WiFi)) or a Universal Serial Bus (USB). When the mobile device accesses the H/U using, the wireless LAN or the USB, it is requested to operate differently from typical WiFi connection and USB connection. That is, even when the wireless LAN connection is configured with the H/U, the mobile device needs to maintain a data path for a mobile communication network according to characteristics of the H/U. Also, the mobile device, which is connected to the H/U, needs to execute the application for interworking with the H/U or determine whether to execute such an application.
The above-discussed problem can occur to every device capable of mutually communicating using the wireless LAN or the USB as well as the H/U and the mobile device. For example, home appliances such as camera, television (TV), and refrigerator having the communication capability can have such a problem.